sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
White Water Festival
Theme Theme Song: Rap:Have you ever wanted to be the best? Train them all,Battle and pass the test. With friends by your side,you can win. So let your journey begin. Normal singing,Male lead:There is an ocean in my way, I swim through it every day. Though my battles may be hard,I know I will win if I try hard. Female lead:Come along and enjoy the ride, we're moving faster than the tide. With adventures along the way, my friends and I will save the day. Male and Female leads:Across Mobius,gonna rock the world. We're gonna go higher than we've ever been. There is no doubt,we will work it out. And that's the quest. Rap:it's Pokémon,a chance for all to bond. We're blasting off to the stars beyond. From city to city and evermore. LOOK OUT,adventures galore. Pokémon. ---- League Info The Ocean of the White Water League is an annual Pokémon contest on Mobius where Pokémon trainers battle to decide who is the top Trainer in all of Mobius. Each trainer must beat the 8 Pokémon Gyms available to be allowed to participate in the Pokémon tournament,where those have beat the gym leaders battle each other to get to the final challenge:the Elite Four and Champion. ---- Gym Info There are eight gyms,each must be completed in order to go onto the next one. Each gym also has its own weather or lighting condition. ---- The League The league much more than simple championsip,it's also a week long festival. One that let's trainers get to know each other through interaction. ---- The Days of the League Day 1. This is when you defeat the first four of the eight gym leaders. Day 2. This is when you take part in Pokemon Contests to show off your Pokémon's talents. This is also when you enjoy Emerald City's amusement park. Day 3. This is when you defeat the last four gym leaders. Day 4. This is the day that you interact and have non-important battles. This is also the day when you can participate in games to bond with your Pokémon and other trainers. Day 5. This is when those who defeated the gym leaders battle each other in a tournament to decide who gets to face the Elite Four and the Champion. Only the prelims and semi-finals happen on this day. Day 6. This is when trainers who have made it to the finals, battle to decide the winner of the tournament. and, Day 7. this is when the winner of the tournament battles the Elite Four and if successful, battles the Champion who is the strongest in all of Mobius. ---- The Gym Leaders Each of the gym leaders are well known citizens of Mobius. They each reside in different places throughout Mobius.Also each gym has a special Lighting or weather condition. ---- 1st Gym Leader:Blaze the Cat. Residence:Soleanna. Badge:Burnt Badge. Type Preference:Fire. Weather or Lighting condition:Intense heat. Pokemon: Blaziken:Flare Blitz,Rock Smash,Blaze Kick,Sky Uppercut. Typhlosion:Eruption,Flamethrower,Lava Plume,Fire Blast. Charizard:Heat Wave,Wing Attack,Dragon Claw,Fire Fang. Infernape:Fire Spin,Clost Combat,Focus Punch,Flame Wheel. Emboar:Superpower,Fire Pledge,Fire Punch,Focus Blast. and. Delphox:Mystical Fire,Fire Blast,Psychic,Psyshock. ---- 2nd Gym Leader:Rouge the Bat Residence:Central City G.U.N Base. Badge:Typhoon Badge. Type Preference:Flying. Weather or Lighting condition:Blistering winds. Pokemon: Pidgeot:Air Slash,Wing Attack,Fly,Mirror Move. Noctowl:Air Slash,Hypnosis,Zen Headbutt,Aerial Ace. Braviary:Brave Bird,Whirlwind,Sky Drop,Slash. Staraptor:Close Combat,Aerial Ace,Fly,U-turn. UnfezantGiga Impact,Sky Attack,Uproar,Pluck. Talonflame:Fly,Acrobatics,Flame Charge,Incinerate. ---- 3rd Gym Leader.Shadow the Hedgehog. Residence:Emerald City Princess Academy. Badge:Night Badge. Type Preference;Dark. Weather or Lighting condition:Pitch black. Pokemon: Mightyena:Sucker Punch,Thief,Bite,Sand-attack. Zoroark:Night Daze,Nasty Plot,Night Slash,Foul Play. Umbreon:Assurance,Faint Attack,Pursuit,Moonlight. Houndoom:Nasty Plot,Crunch,Flamethrower,Fire Fang. Inkay:Night Slash,Psycho Cut,Psybeam,Dark Pulse. Pawniard:Night Slash,Torment,Metal Claw.Iron Head. ---- 4th Gym Leader.Cream the Rabbit. Residence:Cream's House. Badge:Ordinary Badge. Type Prefernce:Normal. Weather or Lighting condition:None. Pokemon: Miltank:Heal Bell,Body Slam,Strength,Heabutt. Furfou:Tackle,Stomp,Hyper Beam,Double Team. Ambipom:Last Resort,Double Hit,Swift,Cut. Bunnelby:Earthquake,Super Fang,Dig,Flail. Rattata:Endeavor,Double-edge,Hyper Fang,Swagger. Watchog:Slam,After You,Super Fang,Swords Dance. ---- 5th Gym Leader.Knuckles the Echidna. Residence:Angel Island. Type Prefernce:Fighting. Weather or Lighting condition:Tornado. Pokemon: Sawk:Reversal,Close Combat,Quick Guard,Brick Break. Throh:Reversal,Superpower,Circle Throw,Storm Throw. Pangoro:Low Sweep,Hammer Arm,Crunch,Dark Pulse. Timburr:Superpower,Focus Punch,Dynamicpunch,Bulk Up. Hitmonchan:Close Combat,Counter,Detect,Vacuum Wave. Hitmonlee:Mega Kick,Blaze Kick,Rock Smash,Swagger. ---- 6th Gym Leader.Amy Rose. Residence:Station Square. Type Preference:Fairy. Weather or Lighting condition:Rainbow Light. Pokemon: Wigglytuff:Secret Power,Facade,Draining kiss,Dazzling Gleam. Azumarill:Surf,Waterfall,Misty Terrain,Charm. Mawile:Iron Head,Flash Cannon,Play Rough,Fairy Wind. Slurpuff:Play Rough,Draining Kiss,Fairy Wind,Dazzling Gleam. Aromatisse:Disarming Voice,Misty Terrain,Charm,Moonblast. Sylveon:Moonblast,Dazzling Gleam,Disarming Voice,Fairy Wind. ---- 7th Gym Leader.Miles "Tails" Prower Residence;Tails' Workshop, Type Perference:Electric. Weather or Lighting condition:Super Bright. Pokemon: Raichu:Thunderbolt,Thundershock,Thunder Wave,Discharge. Dedenne:Charm,Play Rough,Nuzzle,Wild Charge. Plusle:Thunder,Charge,Spark,Charge Beam. Minun:Charge Beam,Spark,Charge,Thunder. Pachirisu:Discharge,Thunder Wave,Magnet Rise,Thundepunch. Emolga:Thunder Wave,Shock Wave,Air Slash,Acrobatics.' ---- Final Gym Leader.Sonic the Hedgehog. Residence;Green Hill Zone. Type Perference:Dragon. Weather or Lighting condition:Hurricane. Pokemon: Dragonite:Draco Meteor,Wing Attack,Dragon Rush,Fly. Haxorus:Dragon Pulse,Dragon Claw,Dragon Tail,Dragon Pulse. Garchomp:Dragon Rage,Sand Tomb,Dragon Pulse,Earthquake. Goodra:Outrage,Dragon Breath,Dragon Tail,Dragon Pulse. Salamence:Draco Meteor,Defog,Fly,Dragon Breath. Hydreigon:Draco Meteor,Dragon Claw,Dragon Rush,Dragon Rage. ---- Elite Four In order to face the Champion,the tourney winner must face and beat the Elite Four in any order they choose. Their rooms also have different weather and lighting conditions. ---- Elite Four Member.Metal Sonic, Type Perference:Steel. Weather or Lighting Condition:Sandstorm. Pokemon: Magnezone:Gyro Ball,Zap Cannon,Flash Cannon,Wild Charge. Steelix:Iron Tail,Dig,Earth Power,Iron Head. Bronzong:Gyro Ball,Zen Headbutt,Iron Head,Gravity. Aegislash:King's Sheild,Flash Cannon,Shadow Claw,Shadow Sneak. Bastiodon:Iron Head,Iron Defense,Ancientpower,Rock Slide. Klefki:Play Rough,Crafty Shield,Flash Cannon,Metal Sound. ---- Elite Four Member.Marine the Raccoon Type Preference:Water. Weather or Lighting condition:Rain Storm. Pokemon: Blastoise:Hydro Pump,Aqua Tail,Water Pulse,Water Gun. Ferligator:Hydro Pump,Surf,Waterfall,Dive. Swampert:Muddy Water,Whirlpool,Earthquake,Mud Bomb. Empleoeon:Aqua Jet,Brine,Metal Claw,Flash Coannon. Samurott:Surf,Waterfall,Dive,Water Pledge. Greninja:Water Shuriken,Waterall,Dark Pulse,Night Slash. ---- Elite Four Member.Cosmo Type Peference:Grass. Weather or Lighitng condition:Flowers Falling. Pokemon: Venusaur:Solarbeam,Razor Leaf,Sludge Bomb,Toxic. Meganium:Magical Leaf,Petal Dance,Grass Knot,Energy Ball. Grovyle:Leaf Storm,Leaf Blade,Absorb,Grass Knot. Torterra:Giga Drain,Mega Drain,Earth Power,Earthquake. Serperior:Leaf Storm,Giga Drain,Solarbeam,Grass Pledge. Chesnaught:Spiky Shield,Wood Hammer,Hammer Arm,Power-Up Punch. ---- Elite Four Member.Silver Type Perference;Psychic. Weather or Lighitng Condition:Candelight. Pokemon: Alakazam:Psychic,Psycho Cut,Psybeam,Confusion. Girafarig:Zen Headbutt,Agility,Double Hit,Stomp. Mr.Mime:Role Play,Psychic,Light Screen,Future Sight. Chimecho:Extrasensory,Psywave,Confusion,Gravity. Swoobt:Psyshock,Future Sight,Air Slash,Fly. Meowstic:Stored Power,Future Sight,Extrasensory,Psybeam. After beating the Elite Four,the challegner then goes on to face the Champion. ---- The Championship Battle After beating the Elite Four,the challenger rides an elevator up to the Little Planet and meets up with the Champion:The strongest trainer on Mobius. Lighting or weather condition:A battle in the stars. Champion:Dani who doesn't use one particular type. Her Pokemon: Mew:Fairy Wind,Flamethrower,Dark Pulse,Metronome. Suicune:Hydro Pump,Ice Fang,Blizzard,Surf. Jirachi:Psychic,Zen Headbutt,Doom Desire,Flash Cannon. Shaymin:Seed Flare,Energy Ball,Air Slash,Quick Attack. Zorua:Night Daze,Punishment,Faint Attack,Hone Claws. Xerneas:Moonlight,Thunderbolt,Horn Leech,Outrage. After beating the champ,the challenger is declared the new champ. And can choose to relieve the losers place or let them keep their position. Category:Event Category:Pokémon Leagues